Pep
Pep is Putt-Putt's pet puppy dog. He is the deuteragonist of the franchise, except his debut Putt-Putt Joins the Parade and Putt-Putt Travels Through Time, in which he is a minor character. Putt-Putt found him when he was lost in a cave all alone. Putt-Putt saved him and kept him to be safe. He is in every game in the Putt-Putt series, and if you click on him, he will bark. Also, he is who Putt-Putt lost when Mr. Firebird's Time Portal goes haywire. Pep also appears as the main protagonist in Putt-Putt and Pep's Dog on a Stick. History Cartown Pet Parade In Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, Pep is found by Putt-Putt in a dark cave as a scared little puppy. He becomes Putt-Putt's pet after Putt-Putt gives him a bone (which Putt-Putt finds while mowing whichever lawn he mows first) and asks him to be his pet in the parade. Pep eventually joins Putt-Putt in the Cartown Pet Parade, where he is seen juggling three balls. Fireworks Factory Accident On their way to the Fireworks Factory, Pep took interest in a butterfly. After Putt-Putt experiments with the fireworks, the same butterfly enters the factory when part of the window is opened by the player, causing it to land on the "Do Not Touch!" lever. Pep leaps towards the butterfly despite Putt-Putt's warning, activating the switch. After a series of chaos, Putt-Putt and Pep are blasted onto the moon. Now the two of them must build a rocket to return to Earth, with the help of Rover . Pep does help by retrieving the steering wheel Putt-Putt and Rover cannot reach. Missing Baby Animals Pep is first seen trying to pounce on a butterfly again... and misses. Putt-Putt picks him up and drives to the Cartown Zoo to deliver the zoo chow. The two of them encounter a problem: six baby animals are missing. While searching for the animals, Pep nearly caused an avalanche in the Arctic Land by almost sneezing. Putt-Putt managed to prevent the sneeze, only to sneeze himself, causing an avalanche to happen. Pep enjoys dancing with the penguins when the boombox is clicked on. At the paint shack, Putt-Putt couldn't reach his back and accidentally paints Pep's head, causing him to bark in annoyance. Pep also falls onto the broken raft when it is clicked on the first time. If Putt-Putt vomits from eating cotton candy, Pep can lick it off. Pep is also not allowed to save any of the baby animals listed below. * Baby Jambo - Can't scare the mouse away who is not afraid of him. * Kenya - Can't rescue by going down on the rocks. * Masai - Not strong enough to move the big boulder. * Sammy - Can't fix the dam. * Skeeter - Can't warm up. * Zanzibar - Can't reach to shore. Lost in Time At the beginning of the game, Pep is seen snoozing in Putt-Putt's garage. Pep refuses to get up until Putt-Putt provides him with a treat. As the two of them examine Mr. Firebird's new Time Portal, Putt-Putt provides Mr. Firebird with a coin. However, the Time Portal malfunctions, sucking things into time. Pep notices Putt-Putt's history report being sucked in and attempts to retrieve it. Unfortunately, Pep ends up being sucked in time as well. Pep can be found in four different locations. They are as follows: *In the Age of the Dinosaurs, Pep can be found in a pterodactyl's nest while being fed larvae. Putt Putt will need to take Pep out of the nest while the mother pterodactyl isn't looking. *In the Medieval Times, Pep is found sitting on a ledge high above the ground, unable to leap down. Putt-Putt will need the balloon maker from Miss Electra in the future to get Pep down. *In the Old West, Pep is found in the desert. Putt-Putt must follow his paw prints in order to find him. *In the future, Pep can be found sitting near the Squoosh arcade game. Putt-Putt will need to hit the various buttons on the platforms to reach him. Eventually, Putt-Putt finds Pep and his things, allowing them to return to Cartown. Cartown Race While Putt-Putt plays fetch with Pep, he receives an invitation to participate in the Cartown 500. Pep needs to wear a safety helmet in order to join. Helping the Circus Putt-Putt and Pep are excited to watch a circus show, so they both travel to Apple Valley. Pep is responsible for holding onto their ticket. However, a goat eats their ticket, causing Pep to bark in annoyance. The circus is in trouble, so they both need to help the five main acts. Pep reluctantly helps Phillipe the Flea by carrying the group of fleas to the flea tent. Happy Birthday Pep Pep is in depression for never having a birthday party, however Putt-Putt does not know his birthdate due to his adoption. Putt-Putt decides to celebrate his birthday on the day they first met, which turns out to be tomorrow. Putt-Putt distracts Pep while retrieving balloons, decorations, new collar, cake, and a magician's act. Eventually, Pep receives his surprise party the day after. While blowing the candles, Pep accidentally blows cake frosting in Putt-Putt's face. Appearance Pep is a small brown dog with floppy dark brown ears. He also wears a red collar. Talents Pep is an excellent surfer. He can also play charades really well and loves to jump on trampolines. He is also really fast at running. He also has super digging skills. Like Phillipe the Flea, he also loves skateboarding. He can also dance, as shown during the "Penguin Boogie" in "Putt-Putt Saves The Zoo" Gallery File:Pep Parade.png|Pep as seen in Putt-Putt Joins the Parade File:Pep Zoo.png|Pep in Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo (and most other Putt-Putt paraphernalia) File:Pep Race.png|Pep in Putt-Putt Enters the Race with a helmet Pep race prototype.PNG|Pep in "Putt-Putt Enters the Race" prototype with a different helmet. File:Pep Circus.png|Pep in Putt-Putt Joins the Circus Pep.2.PNG|Pep lost in the desert in Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Putt-Putt and Pep Dancing with the Penguins.png|Putt-Putt and Pep dancing with the penguins Pep,_Cow_and_Butterfly.png|Pep, a cow and a butterfly. Pep_Barking.png|Pep barking Putt-Putt, Pep and Chuck.png|Pep licking the cotton candy after Putt-Putt vomits it. Putt-Putt, Pep and Kenya.png|Putt-Putt, Pep and Kenya Category:Putt-Putt Joins the Parade Characters Category:Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon Characters Category:Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo Characters Category:Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Characters Category:Putt-Putt Enters the Race Characters Category:Putt-Putt Joins the Circus Characters Category:Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise Characters Category:Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama Characters Category:Putt-Putt and Pep's Dog on a Stick Characters Category:Putt-Putt Series Characters Category:Putt-Putt Series Items Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Putt-Putt's One-Stop Fun Shop Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Pets